The present invention relates to database employment and management. In particular, it relates to report generation and use in a client-server OLAP environment.
A problem with current database reporting systems is the inability of large-scale database systems to accommodate multiple reports on a client system. Reports in OLAP systems can be large and cumbersome, requiring considerable time to run, even on speedy systems, and considerable data storage resources when they are completed. Storage of multiple datasets used in the reporting process is generally not possible.
Further, as a corollary of that fact, users cannot run multiple reports simultaneously. That limitation poses particular problems to analysts who need to look at data from a number of viewpoints, requiring multiple reports.
The art has not approached these issues, creating a need that has remained unmet until the event of the invention claimed herein.